Makeup
by Li'l Lawliet
Summary: Emmy rarely wore make-up. On the one occasion that she willingly did, Ed decided he didn't care too much for it either. Implied EdOC. Oneshot.


A short drabble-ish story with my OC Emmy

**A short drabble-ish story with my OC Emmy. Those who have read Kidnapped and Death List will recognize her.**

Emmy rarely wore make-up. It was bothersome to get up every morning and spend about half an hour (or more!) slathering your face in the oily product. On the one occasion she willingly wore the stuff, Edward decided he didn't care too much for it either.

Emmy laughed and chattered with her best friend Zakiyah, emptying cans of root beer and flipping through yearbooks. Ed was left in the furnished basement to watch whatever was in the TiVo or on TV. He was pulled out of an almost-sleep when a finger poked his shoulder. His vision slightly hazy, he lazily lolled his head to the side to stare at whoever woke him up.

It took him a moment to register.

"…Emmy?"

"Whaddaya think?" she asked brightly, as if it wasn't three in the morning when most people were asleep. She did a little twirl to show off the knee-length jade dress they'd picked out. A white lace hemmed it, the spaghetti straps made out of the same gossamer material.

Zakiyah stood next to her, a grin tugging at her earthy-brown lips. They had also corn-rowed her curly black hair, pulling it away from her face.

Emmy's hair was slightly wavy from a curler, and pulled back behind one ear, the other side of her face hidden by almost-brunette locks. Her gray-blue eyes were surrounded by a heavy layer of indigo eyeliner, surrounded again by a pinkish-purple eye shadow with silver glitter. Mascara hung in small clumps from her eyelashes. Her lips seemed wet with a caramel lip-gloss, also adorned by glitter. Pink nail polish shined on the toes of her small, pale feet, shielded from the low temperature of the basement only by purple flip-flops. A twine bracelet dangled from her thin ankle, leading up to her unusually pale, skinny legs.

Ed's eyes narrowed, scrunching the skin in between his eyebrows. He found the whole sight fairly unnerving. He couldn't see her pores or small blackheads, which were covered by a facial cream. Nor could he see the folds of her eyelids past the thick eye shadow. He found the lip-gloss just as disgusting. It coated her lips so they seemed much fuller, unlike the thin, pale pink lips they had been before, filled with creases and splits from chapping in the winter. But, for some reason, what made the look seem very plastic and fake to him, was that he couldn't see her laugh lines. Her face was boring, with no history, and no happiness, even though she was smiling.

"Um… Nice," he agreed, chuckling with a small, encouraging smirk.

Zakiyah and Emmy exchanged grins.

"Okay!" Zakiyah cheered, "Now let's go wash that crap off your face! It's _my_ turn!"

The two ran up the stairs, having a loud conversation about the latest chapter of Bleach.

Ed turned back to the TV, shutting it off. He sprawled out on the couch and let himself get some rest.

"Ed. Ed, wake up!"

He was being kicked in his side by something hard.

"Ed!"

"What, what _is _it?" he snapped, opening his eyes to glare up at Emmy. He had rolled off of the couch and onto the floor in his sleep.

"Zakiyah's gone." She pouted. "Will you make me some brunch?"

Ed made a noncommittal grunt, turning over and trying to get back to sleep on the rug.

"Edwaaaaaard," she whined, making little jumping motions with her upper body while her feet remained on the ground.

"Fine, fine! Jeez."

He pushed himself off of the ground, standing next to Emmy and brushing imaginary dust off of himself. She giggled and grabbed his hand, pulling him upstairs.

"I want waffles!" she insisted. "With strawberries!"

"Do we even _have_ strawberries?"

Emmy sat down at the table with a shrug. "We can just have maple syrup, or apple butter or something."

"Fine."

Ed set to work making breakfast, while Emmy started doodling on a napkin.

"Hey, Ed."

"Hm?"

"Did I actually look good with the make-up?" she asked, inspecting her napkin drawing.

"Um… Yeah? Why do you ask?"

"…I don't like make-up," she said. "I don't wanna have to wear it every day."

"So, uh, don't wear it every day, if it bugs you," Ed responded. Now that he said he liked it, he couldn't just go and change his opinion!

"But… You said I looked good with it." Emmy had taken her eyes off of the doodle, and was looking at Ed, with an expression that looked almost desperate.

"I… You look good without it, too," he offered. _Oh, crap. That sounded like I was hitting on her!_

"Oh," Emmy muttered. She picked up her pencil again, only now getting up to grab a sheet of paper from the printer. "But I look better with it, don't I? Because you can't see my blackheads or the wrinkles around my mouth, right?"

Ed stopped mixing the waffle batter to glance up at her. "Emmy. You look fine without it. Actually, it was a bit… I dunno, disconcerting, yesterday, I mean, this morning, when you were wearing all that make-up. You looked… Good, I guess, but I like you better without it."

When he turned to look at her again, she was flushed a deep shade of red, and glaring down at her blank sheet of paper.

"I'm gonna call Taylor, okay?" she said suddenly, grabbing the phone and running upstairs. She yelled a "HAVE A NICE DAY!" before shutting the door and dialing her friend's number.

Ed chuckled, turning back to the meal he had just finished making. "I guess she wasn't that hungry after all."

**:0 Aw, no kiss. Are readers of Kidnapped disappointed? Ed and Emmy will NEVAH kiss! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

…**That was weird. I'm not sure what inspired me to write that. If you're wondering where my parents are, they're already at work. It's a Monday or something. Yeah, that's it. It's summer and it's a weekday. My parents work all summer in real life, too. I like milk. R&R!**

**(By the way, Zakiyah and Taylor are my best friends in real life too. I stayed up all night last week emailing ZZ, so that counts as a sleepover, right?) Ja ne!**


End file.
